Talk:Endangered/Issue 26 (Old)/@comment-Walkerbait22-20150222002756
Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo could Endan26 be one of my fave Endan issues yet? YES YES IT COULD AF Vicky and MikeMike tho, way to start the issue off with a bang (well, I guess the bang comes later hehe). You fuckin' tell 'em Vicky, oh my GOD she went off. Like, I love Michael, but I'm not gonna deny that he deserved every bit of that. Vicky is ba, dude. But then you have the twist, the aforementioned BANG. Not gonna lie, I was skeptical about Lara and Michael doing the dirty but you did a great job showing how it affected the both of them. Like you said, they seem to both be moving out of the "lul i hate myself" stage into something a lot stronger, and I'm glad they could both find a connection/someone to relate to. Lara's interaction with Daniel afterwards told a lot about her too, omg Lara baby tell him what's up <3 Awesome job with this section of the plot though Danny Then JOEL WB BRUH WHAT'S HAPPPENNINNNN, I honestly thought of Reyes and Joel's beatdown of Daniel as some kind of bro-bonding moment lmao. Like, it actually seems like they can be friends after this, especially if Joel is insisting that he's changed (but has he really? We'll seeeeeeeee). But yeah, I think they're relationship is very complicated, and you know how I love bromances, so I can't wait to see where the story goes for those two. And HAHAHAHA Daniel you fucker they got yo ass Haley though, so she ends up having this very important connection the plot. Beef with Ryker though -- poor girl. I dont know if I should worry much bc she fucked those guys up, damn. But I know Ryker's not gonna let her get away that easy, nah And now, Ryker. What an epic final line to the issue omg. How is bitch baby ass Walsh gonna handle this. Watch Walsh offer Ryker some jolly ranchers or some shit and try to make a truce. Walsh is def. not prepared for a situation like this, and shit is now about to hit the fan D: I really love Anahi omg, she's such a sweetheart. I would not help that fucktard Daniel but her heart is too big not to. And then Lisette ofc, don't be nervous bb <3 Anahi and Lisette's friendship has been really well-written so far, but I'm liking how they've started to branch ot, like Lisette's meetimg with Ethan. Stuff like that really shows how good you are balancing a large cast (even though it's probably really difficult) Tate. Tate. Tate. <3 i loved him so much this issue. That scene with Destinee, DESPITE BEING SAD AS ALL FUCK, definitely opened up so many doors for his character. He's finally cut off that "weight" (i love how you described that btw), and now he's free. So much potential now, and he's becoming one of my fave chars. He can only get so much better from here on out. Anyways, this issue was great. You had a lot of elements that were rrally well-balanced, and it all culmimated into an epic cliffhanger ending that's got me excited for the rest. Good shit, Diggle would be proud